Forget Yesterday
by Gabriela Canales
Summary: Porque para él, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, incluso si fuesen 5 años, a pesar de eso 5 años. Él nunca la dejara de amar. Rukia...espera no es lo que parece-uso un tono de preocupación-a, sí? Eres un idiota. Por favor déjame explicarte, fue un mal entendido. Te odio! No te quiero ver más...Ichiruki Universo Alterno! Una historia demasiado melosa xD.


**Konichiwa :3 bueno no tengo mucho que decir (como siempre xD)**

**Bueno vengo a publicar esto antes de que me arrepienta :s además esta historia creo que sería más un song fic, ya que me inspire en la canción "Te quiero igual o más que ayer" de "Monchy y Alexandra" si…..lo sé….hasta la canción suena cursi xD no esperen lo contrario que la historia es peor x3 bueno ya se esperaba de mi ¿no? :3 **

**Si quieren oír la canción aquí les dejo el link:**

/watch?v=BD0ySSgXWR4 ***péguenlo luego del link de youtube…..saben a lo que me refiero ¬¬***

**Como sea espero que la aprecien ya que estuve desde la una de la mañana escribiéndola y termine como a las 4 de la madrugada…..si mi inspiración es pésima, siempre llega a media noche ewe.**

**Solo espero que mi desvelo haya valido xD**

**Además de que esta es la historia más larga (y cursi) que he escrito hasta ahora (26 paginas….alégrense xD) por decirlo ha superado a "Una Sorpresa Mal Interpretada" la cual estaba compuesta por 20 paginas ewe…..nuevo record…okno cx.**

**Y sí...lo sé….el título es lo contrario de lo que dice la canción, la inspiración no me dio para eso xD pero naaaa.**

**Ya sin más los dejare leer de una vez por todas e.e.**

**Desclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece…por desgracia, todos los personajes así como el anime pertenecen a tite kubo/troll – sama yo solo soy una fanática loca, ok no tanto, que escribe fictics ichiruki para su gusto. También la canción (en la cual me inspire) no me pertenece, todo es obra de sus autores.

**Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia.**

**Disfruten!**

**ADVERTENCIA: **AU, contiene OoC **MUCHO** Ooc.

….

* * *

><p>- ¡No jodas, eres buena en esto! -exclamo sorprendida.<p>

- Tú crees? -pregunto curiosa con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras volteaba a verle.

- ¡Por supuesto que si! Que acaso no ves el talento que tienes? Has logrado captar la esencia del paisaje! -señalo el lugar del que hablaba sin dejar de mirarle boquiabierta.

- Qué? No exageres -sonrió divertida.

- No exagero, es la verdad. Deberías dejar de tomarlo como un pasatiempo y llevarlo más en serio, no crees? -comento mientras dirigía su mirada a lo que su amiga había hecho justo cuando le daba los últimos retoques.

- Claro que no, además quién querrá mi arte?

- Rangiku te estas escuchando? -la miro incrédula- y te vuelvo a decir que a mí me encanta tu arte, si mal lo recuerdo creo que tengo uno de tus cuadros en mi sala -puso un dedo en su mentón mientras miraba al cielo pareciendo estar pensativa, pero más bien parecía divertida.

- Pero con una persona no se hace fortuna Rukia -se quejó mientras hacia un puchero.

- Ah, Ah, Ah, dos personas -corrigió haciendo énfasis del numero dos con sus dedos- recuerda que a Gin también le gusta lo que pintas. Y no lo culpo -sonrió.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros -negó son una mano- como sabrás que no te ira bien si ni siquiera lo has intentado? -se encogió de hombros- ...arriésgate si algo te hace feliz...-Rukia rodo los ojos divertida al ver la mirada de reproche de su amiga, ¡Diablos! ¡Es demasiado obstinada! Se decía mentalmente- solo...inténtalo -termino por decir tratando de darle ánimos.

Rangiku solo se limitó a asentir mientras guardaba sus pertenencias en su bolso.

- y dime -comento la pelinegra- pensaras tener tu propia galería? -pregunto mirando a su amiga quien estaba tomando la pintura en mano.

- por amor a Kami, no estoy segura en cómo me ira en esto del arte, y quieres que responda eso? -la miro incrédula, la pelinegra asintió mientras que ella dejaba escapar un suspiro- no lo sé, Rukia, el tiempo lo dirá, supongo...

- supones?

- sí, sabes que, deja de lado el tema -empezó a caminar seguida de Rukia- quiero pedirte un favor - dijo a la vez que se arreglaba un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja.

- qué cosa? -preguntó sin chistar.

- como sabes Gin es médico -ella asintió- bueno, este sábado hay un evento, algo así como recaudar fondos para niños que sufren de cáncer, a lo que quiero llegar es que, quiero que me acompañes -se posicionó frente a ella con una cara de súplica.

Rukia abrió la boca para negarse pero por la cara que le hacia su amiga, no pudo más que aceptar, sin duda sería un largo día...

-xYx-

-maldición...maldición...-murmuraba una y otra vez mientras posicionaba una mano en su sien.

-de nuevo la jaqueca? -pregunto su amigo mientras dejaba un folder en su escritorio.

-Si...-fue lo único que logro decir- gracias -le agradeció a su amigo ya que le había entregado un vaso con agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza- demonios! El sabor es horrible! -hizo una mueca de asco cuando sintió a la píldora pasar por su esófago.

-eso lo deben decir los pacientes no crees? -ironizó.

-cállate...-amenazó a su amigo de gafas. Este suspiro.

-no cambias Kurosaki -sonrió burlón. El nombrado bufo.

-como sea, me voy, tengo unas muestras de sangre que analizar -se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí.

-solo espero que esta vez lo hagas bien -se burló justo cuando el peli-naranja, de un portazo cerraba la puerta de aquella oficina seguido de un "cállate cuatro ojos" que se escuchó al otro lado de esta.

-Maldito Uryu -susurro- quien se cree?-justo antes de dar un paso más, pudo divisar no muy lejos que alguien se acercaba.

-hola Ichigo! -saludo efusiva mente la joven.

- hola Senna- contesto a secas, pues cómo no? Si esa chica estaba cada día detrás de él, era la persona a quien menos quería ver en esos momentos.

-oye, estas libre en la tarde? -pregunto sonriente.

- Senna, por favor -ya estaba harto de que le insistiesen.

-ah, vamos Ichigo, solo es una cita, vamos a comer no a mas -suplico con la mirada.

-lo siento pero tengo planes -intento pasarla de alto pero la peli-violeta le tomo del brazo para retenerlo.

-por qué me evitas? -pregunto con curiosidad y cierto tono de tristeza.

-suspiro- no te evito, simplemente no quiero nada contigo más que una amistad -se sinceró soltándose del agarre de la chica.

-pero Ichigo, has estado solo los últimos 5 años, no crees que es hora de rehacer tu vida? -se acercó a paso lento hacia él.

-si mal lo recuerdo, la culpa de que este solo, fue tuya -la miro fríamente.

-es por ella verdad? -pregunto de repente con fastidio.

-claro que si, por quien más? -sonrió inconscientemente al recordarla.

-por qué no la olvidas? Seguramente ella ya habrá rehecho su vida -uso un tono seguro mientras que se miraba las uñas.

Ichigo sintió una punzada en su pecho, pues el solo hecho de que tuviera otro hombre en su vida que no fuera él, le dolía.

-no me importa -dijo retomando la postura- no importa cuánto tiempo pase, no importa si ya encontró a otro -la miro decidido- ella siempre será la dueña de corazón -puso una mano en su pecho el cual aún le dolía por dentro, por el simple hecho de que lo último fuera cierto.

-por favor! Ichigo abre los ojos! Ya no tienes oportunidad con ella! Si te hubiera querido demasiado no te habría dejado así por así!

-estaba dolida, es obvio que en medio de la desesperación hubiera hecho eso!

-el que? Huir como una cobarde y no luchar por lo que quería? -pregunto sarcástica.

-no la llames así -le amenazó- ella podrá ser muchas cosas menos eso, ella es valiente, fuerte, decidida, orgullosa, y eso -sonrió- es lo que me atrajo de ella, además -agrego mientras la miraba fríamente- la cobarde fuiste tú, no soportaste la idea de que yo estuviera enamorado de otra persona y lo único se te ocurrió hacer fue arruinar mi relación! -le encaro- y justo el día en que...-dejo la oración al aire, su voz sonaba melancólica.

-qué? -pregunto sin pizca de vergüenza.

-nada...eso es algo que no te debería importar -y con ceño fruncido dio media vuelta dejando a Senna con la palabra en la boca.

-xYx-

-oh pero miren quien es -lo codeó levemente- solo espero no ver desastres naturales -bromeo- dime, a que se debe la visita? -sonrió.

-ja, ja, que gracioso- comento sarcástico- además, ya no puedo venir a visitar a mi primo? -sonrió también entrando a la casa.

-claro que sí, solo que es muy raro verte por aquí -hizo un puchero. Este levanto los hombros restando le importancia

- Soul Society está a 30 minutos de Karakura, como no aprovechar para ver a un pariente?

-bueno...quieres algo de beber? -le pregunto desde la cocina.

-jugo -dijo simplemente para luego ver como una botella iba directo a su rostro, pero ya que poseía bueno reflejos, la agarro fácilmente.

-sigues teniendo buenos reflejos -se sentó en el sofá frente a el- hace cuanto que no me visitas? -pregunto de repente.

-un año...-dijo con pena. El otro soltó una carcajada al ver la mueca que este hacía.

-seguramente el trabajo no te deja -tomo un sorbo a su bebida.

-en eso tienes razón.

-dime, como te ha ido, has encontrado ya una chica? -bromeo.

-maldición Kaien! Siempre tienes que sacar el tema? -el pelinegro asintió sonriente- no, sigo perdiendo el control por la misma chica -se sonrojo.

-ahhh mi querido Ichigo, pobre de ti. Pero no tienes por qué culparte si nada fue tu culpa -dejo la botella vacía en la mesa de noche.

- claro que parte de la culpa fue mía...si le hubiera insistido y dejado en claro a Senna que me dejara en paz, tal vez esto no habría pasado -hecho la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá.

- la única quien tiene la culpa aquí es ella no tu...

- si tú lo dices...-retomo su postura.

-y dime, como es ella? Ni si quiera su nombre me has dicho -miro a su primo.

-bueno no sé cómo es ella ahora, pero como la recuerdo, tiene el cabello de un color negro como la noche que llega hasta sus hombros, es una enana gruñona -soltó una risita a recordar esa faceta de ella- le gusta un horrendo conejo, sus ojos...sus ojos son de un color violeta, grandes...-hizo una pausa- maldición esos ojos son lo mejor que he visto! -se removió el cabello- y su nombre es...

-Kuchiki Rukia? -pregunto con curiosidad Kaien.

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos, como era posible que el supiera su nombre? Acaso se conocían? Eran amigos? O...? Por alguna razón la sangre le empezó hervir hacia su primo, que era eso? Celos?

-como lo sabes? -dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-bueno, veras...

-xYx-

-waaaa tengo hambre! -se quejó.

-pues come algo y asunto resuelto -dijo la chica como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-pero no hay nada en la nevera -renegó.

-pues ve a comprar algo y ya -bufo, no quería que empezara otros de sus berrinches.

-me haces el favor? -sonrió con los ojos brillosos.

-la del hambre eres tú no yo -le dedico una mirada asesina.

-ash que mala -hizo un puchero mientras se levantaba del sofá- ya que, iré yo -tomo su bolso para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-ya era hora -comento la pelinegra sin despegar la vista de su revista.

-no te comprare nada -comento la chica.

-di lo que quieras Rangiku, no harás que yo vaya - paso la siguiente página de la revista- no seas floja y ve tú.

-ahhh bien! Gracias por nada Rukia! -hizo un puchero mientras abría la puerta y se iba.

Desde afuera se escuchaba la sonora carcajada que soltó Rukia al ver la actitud de su compañera.

Rangiku salió del apartamento con dirección a una cafetería que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí.

-que bien se siente el olor a café por las tardes -susurro al entrar al lugar mientras que con la mirada exploraba los distintos estantes llenos de distintos pasteles.

No tardó demasiado pues solo ordeno un café y un pastel para llevar. Al salir del lugar diviso una florería a unas cuadras del local.

-iré a echar un vistazo -susurro- total tengo que reponer las del comedor -comenzó a caminar refiriéndose a un florero que tenía en la mesa del comedor el cual ya empezaban a marchitarse.

Entro a la tienda y el mismo hombre de tez amable se encontraba en el mostrador.

-oh Matsumoto-chan -sonrió- que alegría verte por aquí.

-también es una alegría verte Ukitake -le sonrió y luego empezó a ver las flores de los estantes.

-y dime, bienes a buscar nuevas flores para tu florero? -pregunto el peliblanco.

-acertaste -dijo entrando en uno de los pasillos, pero no era la única ahí. A lo lejos se observaba a un chico que miraba unas flores que se encontraban arriba de él. Pero para Rangiku no era cualquier chico, ya lo conocía, y sabiendo todo lo sucedido, no era bueno que se encontrase ahí.

El chico la volteo a ver pues al parecer había sentido la mirada de alguien, se había sorprendido, pero luego relajo el ceño, tomo unas flores y empezó a caminar mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano, pues parecía estar apenado.

-hola Ragiku, que gusto...-no termino a frase ya que fue interrumpido.

-que planeas Ichigo? -lo miro con el ceño fruncido, no era que lo odiase, ella no era de esas personas, le agradaba el chico, pero por el simple hecho de lo que sucedió no quería que a su amiga volvieran a hacerle daño.

-ah? No planeo nada, es solo que...-miro las flores.

-qué? -pregunto curiosa.

-como esta ella? -pregunto de repente con cierto tono de tristeza y melancolía.

-para qué quieres saber?

-yo...lo que paso...-suspiro- quiero recuperarla, la sigo queriendo y eso me atormenta cada día ya que no estoy con ella -respondió con tristeza y sinceridad viendo a los ojos a la chica.

Rangiku se sorprendió un poco pues había visto en esos ojos ámbar que no había una pizca de mentira en esas palabras.

-a comparación de la última vez, está mejor -no quería sonar dura pero era lo cierto.

El peli-naranja le acerco las flores que Matsumoto acepto desconcertada.

-dáselas -dijo resolviendo las dudas de la Rubia- seguramente no quiere verme -sonrió tristemente, luego miro su reloj- bueno tengo que irme, Cuídate -y luego se retiró.

Matsumoto una vez escogido sus flores se dirigió hasta el mostrador.

-oh muy buena elección -dijo Ukitake, antes de tomar las flores de Ragiku que Ichigo le había dado este le dijo- no te preocupes, esas ya las pagaron, un chico de cabellera naranja dijo que te las había dado pero no las había pagado -sonrió para luego darle la compra.

Matsumoto le agradeció y salió del local, camino las pocas cuadras que le quedaban hasta llegar a su apartamento, al entrar pudo observar a su amiga comiendo?

-qué demonios? De donde sacaste eso? -pregunto la rubia.

-revisa bien la nevera la próxima vez -le apunto con un tenedor- mmmm tenía ratos de no comer lasaña -se metió otro bocado a la boca.

-ósea que salí por nada? -ella asintió- Kami, que he hecho? -luego recordó lo sucedido en la florería- a propósito, ten -le extendió las flores.

-para mí? -pregunto desconcertada, la rubia asintió- se me hace raro -la miro curiosa- tu nunca me has regalado flores pero, gracias de todos modos -le sonrió, Matsumoto suspiro aliviada pero por otro lado se sentía culpable pues a ella no le gustaba mentir.

-como supiste que eran mis favoritas? -pregunto la pelinegra refiriéndose a las flores- que yo sepa jamás te he dicho eso -miro detenidamente las flores con aire de melancolía.

-tengo un sexto sentido -respondió tratando de evadir el tema- bueno comeré lo que traje -justo en ese momento el celular de la pelinegra comenzó a sonar, Rangiku pudo oír parte de la conversación mientras comía.

- a dónde? -Pregunto al teléfono la pelinegra- bien, a qué horas? -miro el reloj- en media hora? -quiso confirmar para no tener dudas- está bien, Jonny's verdad? Ok te veré en media hora -y colgó.

-uhhhhh me huele a cita -bromeo Matsumoto mientras que Rukia solo la amenazaba con la mirada.

-nada de eso -dijo tomando sus cosas, entre ellos unos pliegues de papel enrollados que más bien parecían planos de arquitectura- bueno ya me voy -abrió la puerta- nos vemos.

-hasta luego -se despidió Matsumoto.

-xYx-

-siempre puntual -sonrió.

-no me gustar hacer esperar -se encogió de hombros para luego tomar asiento.

-quieres algo de comer? Yo invito -saco su billetera.

-solo un café, ya comí, pero gracias por la oferta -respondió mientras le entregaba algunas cosas- bien, aquí están los planos ya solo falta que hagan el trabajo.

- maldición! Eres buena! No entiendo de donde sacas talento para dibujar a escala estos planos -dijo sorprendido.

-neee no es la gran cosa, además no soy tan buena dibujando como crees, hay cosas que no se dibujarlas -sonrió.

-en serio? Cómo cuáles? -pregunto curioso.

-las personas y animales -dijo con simpleza.

-lo de los animales ya lo sabía, viendo el conejo como dudarlo -bromeo.

-que dijiste de Chappy? -amenazó, pues nadie se mete con su conejo favorito.

-eh, n-nada...-titubeo.

-y para tu información, Chappy me sale muy bien.

-si Rukia, Chappy es hermoso lo sé -dijo con dos manos en alto a la altura de su rostro mientras que de su nuca, una gota escurría, pues quería dejar de lado el tema del conejo para así llevar la fiesta en paz- bueno -carraspeo- es hora de ordenar no crees? -llamo a una mesera- tu pide tu café y yo pediré un plato de fideos y una Coca-Cola -miro a la pelinegra.

-eres un glotón Kaien -lo acuso mientras que este en respuesta hacia un puchero.

-que van a ordenar chicos? -pregunto la mesera.

-yo una Coca-Cola y un plato de fideos -respondió un sonriente Kaien.

-y para la señorita? -pregunto la mesera mirando a Rukia.

-un café solamente - y sin más la mesera de fue.

-y dime -comenzó Kaien a hablar- Ashido sigue queriéndote invitar a salir? -uso un tono burlón.

-sí...-contesto en un tono cansado- no acepta un no de parte mía y eso a veces es molesto -hizo una mueca lo que logro que Kaien soltara una risita- no acepta el hecho de que yo no lo vea de esa forma y por eso sigue intentando pero, nunca funcionara -sonó melancólica al decir la última frase.

-hay alguna razón para no intentar estas cosas? Digo, has tenido muchos pretendientes a lo largo de los años, y Ashido es un buen partido, es una buena persona -comento curioso. Ella suspiro.

-la experiencia...-respondió con simpleza.

-experiencia? -pregunto desconcertado.

-ya he estado en una relación y...-miro por la ventana- no resulto bien...-frunció un poco el ceño al recordar la razón de sus desvelos.

-todas la relaciones tienen sus conflictos y...-fue interrumpido.

-lo encontré besándose con otra -dijo con fastidio- que dices a eso?

-bueno...-no sabía que decir.

-y encima fue en nuestra casa -apoyo su rostro con una mano mientras que miraba a otro lado.

-su casa? -pregunto un poco asombrado pues eso no se lo esperaba.

-era un apartamento que compartimos -respondió con aire de melancolía.

-y...-dudo pero igual pregunto- aun lo amas?

-...no...-titubeo.

En eso la mesera llego con sus órdenes, Kaien sonrió ampliamente y se le podía jurar que había un brillo especial en sus ojos en ese momento, la mesera se sonrojo un poco y trato de devolverle la sonrisa, la chica luego se retiró una vez puso sus órdenes en la mesa.

-por qué no la invitas a salir de una vez? -pregunto de repente Rukia causando que Kaien saltara en su asiento por el susto.

-qué? No sé de qué me hablas -se hizo el que no sabía.

-no te hagas el desentendido conmigo porque no funciona -tomo un sorbo a su café- sé que vienes a Jonny's porque te gusta esa chica -lo miro acusadora mente- lo sé porque antes no venias a este lugar y justo cuando te cite una vez aquí ella nos atendió y desde ese momento "misteriosamente frecuentas el lugar"-sonó sarcástica mientras que con las manos hacia la seña de las comillas.

-está bien me has atrapado -se rindió- intentare invitarla -sonrió mientras volteo la vista para así mirar a la chica que le robaba el sueño hacer su trabajo.

-no te será difícil dado que también le gustas -tomo otro sorbo a su café- se nota muy fácilmente.

-si...-volteo la vista hacia la pelinegra- dejado de lado el tema sobre mi cobardía al invitar a una chica, volvamos a lo tuyo -ella lo miro desconcertada- dime, en serio ya no le amas? -insistió.

-...No...-respondió volteando la vista mientras daba un trago de su café, pero parecía como si le costara decirlo. Kaien la observo unos minutos hasta que ella perdió la postura.

-que tanto miras? -pregunto fastidiada mientras lo miraba. Kaien aprovecho la oportunidad y la miro a los ojos, justo así pudo confirmar sus sospechas y aclarar lo que Rukia no decía en palabras.

-nada -respondió Kaien comenzando a comer.

-qué raro eres -entre cerro los ojos mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

-entonces no soy diferente a ti. -bromeo mientras enrollaba un poco de fideos en su tenedor.

-mira tú...-le amenazó.

Kaien dejó escapar una risita, su primo tenía razón, es una enana gruñona.

-xYx-

-mierda! Maldición! -de un portazo cerró la puerta- Uryu tienes que ayudarme! Senna se volvió demente! No me deja en paz! Ya hasta parece una acosadora! -se sostenía en la puerta por si ella averiguara donde estaba e intentase entrar no pudiera.

-y me lo dices a mi...-comento irónico su amigo quien estaba recostado en el escritorio mientras jugaba con un lápiz, parecía tener el autoestima bajo en esos instantes- yo aquí sin pareja, forever alone buscando quien me quiera -miro al techo recostado en el respaldo de su silla.

-qué? Qué demonios estás diciendo cuatro ojos?! Y que pasa con Orihime?! Ella te quiere! Se le nota! O acaso estas tan ciego y esos lentes ya no te sirven? -bromeo.

-tú no eres quien para juzgarme Kurosaki! -le encaro su amigo, haciendo así que su amigo peli-naranja borrara su sonrisa, supo que había cometido un error al decir eso.

-je...por lo menos tienes a alguien que te quiere, tienes la oportunidad de querer mientras que yo...ya lo he perdido -sonreía pero su amigo no podía confirmar si sonreía de verdad ya que unos mechones de su cabello cubrían sus ojos- jum, que idiota fui...-y sin más salió de la oficina.

Camino unos minutos entre los pasillos del hospital perdido en sus pensamientos, era totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor en esos momentos.

-y pensar que ayer estuve tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de ella -murmuró.

Si lo que Kaien le había dicho era cierto, por lo menos aliviaba un poco su corazón.

**-Flash Back-**

_**-Kuchiki Rukia? -pregunto con curiosidad Kaien.**_

_**Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos, como era posible que el supiera su nombre? Acaso se conocían? Eran amigos? O...? Por alguna razón la sangre le empezó hervir hacia su primo, que era eso? Celos?**_

_**-como lo sabes? -dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.**_

_**-bueno, veras...somos compañeros de trabajo y con el pasar del tiempo me he hecho muy cercano a ella, no puedo negarte que al principio me atrajo pero luego entendí, que jamás me miraría de esa forma, además de que conocí, bueno no me sé su nombre, pero sé que esa chica me gusta...y mucho -termino de relatar Kaien.**_

_**Ichigo quedo sorprendido, todo este tiempo, todos estos años, estuvo tan cerca de ella y él ni cuenta se había dado?**_

_**-y...como esta ella? Sabes si...-trago duro, le costaba decirlo pero quería resolver sus dudas de una vez por todas- esta con alguien...?-lo miro.**_

_**Kaien pareció meditarlo un poco, luego de unos segundos respondió.**_

_**-hasta donde sé, no ha estado con nadie en todo el tiempo que la he conocido, eso y que ha tenido muchos pretendientes, contando el actual que no la deja en paz -soltó una risita- pero a todos los ha rechazado, así que dudo que este con alguien -puso su mano en su barbilla.**_

_**-y...sabes si...-no sabía cómo decirlo sin sonar idiota- aun...siente algo...por mi...?**_

_**-mmmm eso es algo que ella te tiene que decir -se sinceró- además que yo no soy mucho de meterme en la vida de las personas -se levantó del sofá mientras estiraba el cuerpo.**_

_**-suspiro- tienes razón -también se levantó del sofá estirando su cuerpo el cual cada muslo se estaba empezando a tensar, luego de eso miro su reloj- ya es hora de que me vaya -se encaminó a la puerta- iras el sábado? -pregunto el peli-naranja en el umbral de la puerta.**_

_**-claro -sonrió- todo sea por esos niños, y claro, por no dejar a un primo solo -le guiño el ojo mientras que Ichigo solo rodaba los ojos divertido y se iba de ahí.**_

_**Ichigo camino por las distintas calles de Soul Society hasta que al avanzar una cuantas cuadras más se encontró con una florería, por alguna extraña razón tuvo la intención de entrar, no lo pensó dos veces y entro, era una tienda un poco amplia, en el mostrador se encontraba un hombre que le transmitía amabilidad, este volteo a verle y le dijo.**_

_**-en que puedo ayudarte chico? -pregunto amable aquel hombre.**_

_**- solo vengo de paso -respondió mientras se rascaba el cuello.**_

_**-oh ya veo, pues eres bien venido de todos modos -sonrió el hombre.**_

_**Ichigo asintió y se encaminó a unos pasillos observando en el camino las distintas flores, justo al entrar en un pasillo, unas flores le llamaron la atención, se detuvo en seco al observarlas, sonrió tristemente pues como si de un flash se tratase un recuerdo le vino a su mente el cual involucraban ese tipo de flores.**_

_**De repente sintió la mirada de alguien, este volteo y se sorprendió de ver quien era la dueña de esa mirada, sin más tomo las flores, tenía que ser un completo tonto por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero, valía la pena. Sin pensarlo más se acercó a la chica, intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego le entrego las flores que ella había aceptado desconcertada.**_

_**-dáselas -dijo resolviendo las dudas de la Rubia- seguramente no quiere verme -sonrió tristemente, luego miro su reloj- bueno tengo que irme, cuídate -y luego se retiró.**_

_**Camino hasta llegar al mostrador y recordó...no había pagado las flores, vaya idiota -se reprendió mentalmente- además, que clase de persona le daría algo a otra y dejaría que ella lo pagara? Simple, un estúpido sin escrúpulos.**_

_**Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba le pago las flores al hombre y se fue de ahí.**_

_**-Fin Del Flash Back-**_

-pero no me rendiré...la recuperare cueste lo que cueste -murmuró decidido.

-oye Ichigo! Amigo! -grito un chico detrás de el- yo que tú me escondiera -colgó su brazo en el cuello del peli-naranja- mira que Senna ha puesto el hospital patas arriba con tal de encontrarte -se burló.

-cállate Renji, maldición esa chica no entiende que no la quiero -sonaba duro pero era lo cierto.

-sí, ademas no entiendo como una chica como ella se haya enamorado de un bicho feo como tú -deshizo su agarre.

-mira tú! Piña teñida!

-Nani? Como te atreves fresa parlante?!

-eres un estúpido!

-y tu un retardado!

-esta me la pagas piña!

-eso quiero verlo zanahoria! -lo reto.

Y así comenzaron con una de sus famosas peleas causando en todos los que los miraban una gota al estilo anime en sus cabezas.

-xYx-

-hay demasiada gente….-comento un poco sorprendida.

-ya que es un evento para recaudar fondos, doctores de distintos lugares están aquí, por ejemplo, Las Noches, Rukongai –la morena sonrío melancólica pero no triste al recordar el lugar en el que nació y creció- Soul Society, por supuesto –ironizó- y Karakura….-se tensó al escuchar lo último, y al parecer su amiga corrió por lo mismo.

-emm….etto, Rukia hay algo que no te he contado –comento un poco apenada, la pelinegra respiro hondo para tranquilizarse.

-qué cosa? –pregunto sin chistar.

-bueno….recuerdas aquellas flores que te di? –Ella asintió un poco nerviosa- pues veras….ese mismo día me encontré con….con…-no sabía cómo decírselo.

-Rangiku suéltalo –dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-suspiro- ese día me encontré con Ichigo al entrar a la florería a la que siempre voy….y bueno, esas flores que te di son de parte de él.

-qué? –exclamo sorprendida- por qué demonios no me lo dijiste? Te juro que las echaré a la basura una vez llegue a casa –le salía una vena en la sien.

-no lo hagas….-intervino Matsumoto.

-ah? Por qué? –pregunto totalmente desconcertada.

-vamos Rukia….él….-suspiró- yo sé que él aun te quiere….

-no te creo….-frunció el ceño.

-pues créelo, lo vi en sus ojos, además sonaba tan...triste...-comento.

Pero antes de que Rukia replicara alguien la llamo.

-oi! Rukia! -grito un chico moviendo el brazo de un lado para otro.

-ese de ahí no es...-susurraba la rubia- Kaien? -pregunto confundida, que estaba haciendo el aquí?

-si él es -respondió la pelinegra mientras observaba a su amigo acercase- pero no sé qué hace aquí.

-hola chicas! Díganme que hacen aquí? -pregunto sonriente.

-es lo mismo que queríamos preguntarte -lo miro desconcertada- Matsumoto vino a acompañar a Gin y yo a ella -respondió a su pregunta- y tú?

-lo mismo, vine a hacerle compañía a un pariente y por supuesto a ayudar a esos pobres niños -sonrió.

-si así eres tú no? -Rukia sonrió de lado.

-qué puedo hacer? -le guiño un ojo- a propósito hice lo que me pediste, ahora tengo una cita mañana al medio día -sonrió como tonto al recordar a la chica que le robaba el aliento- me encanta su nombre, se llama...

-Miyako lo sé -interrumpió de repente Rukia.

-qué? C-como lo sabias? -no quito la impresión de su rostro.

-daaa, lo dice en el gafete que utilizan -señalo su pecho.

-en serio...me das miedo a veces...-parecía haber visto un fantasma.

-ni que lo digas...-se les unió Matsumoto.

-bueno chicas las dejare, tengo que hablar con alguien, si me disculpan -las dos chicas se despidieron del pelinegro y este se perdió entre la gente de aquel lugar.

-Rukia, volviendo a lo tuyo...no crees que merece una segunda oportunidad? Además tu aun lo sigues queriendo...y él también...-trato de hacerle entrar en razón.

-deja el tema quieres -miro al piso, su cabello el cual caía por pura obra de la gravedad hacia adelante, no dejaban verle los ojos.

-bien...-en ese instante Gin llego donde se encontraba Matsumoto, intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego de eso la rubia se disculpó con su amiga pues la dejaría sola, pero antes de irse esta le dijo.

-Rukia no seas terca, recuerda lo que me dijiste, escucha tus palabras que en ello tienen algo de razón -y sin más se fue acompañada de Gin dejando a una Rukia pensativa. Qué le habrá querido decir? Intento hacer memoria de algo relacionado con eso pero por más que pudo no logro recordar nada.

Resignada decidió explorar el lugar...

-xYx-

Había demasiada gente y eso lo estaba hostigando, sin mencionar a la loca de Senna que andaba rincón por rincón buscándole, que acaso esa chica escuchaba algo de lo que le decía?! Por más que lo intentara no lograba quitársela se encima, pero gracias a su primo (el cual le esta eternamente agradecido) le dijo a su acosadora que él se había ido temprano de ahí, lo que logro que ella se fuera ya que si él no estaba no tenía nada que hacer ahí, solo así pudo quitársela de encima, pfff alguien menos de que preocuparse -se decía mentalmente- ahora solo tenía que encontrar a la persona que buscaba desde que su primo le contó con quien se había encontrado, al escuchar eso su interior se llenó de alegría, la volvería a ver, de eso no había dudas.

Pero siempre tiene algo que aplaste sus ilusiones...el miedo, y que pasaría si ella ya no le quería? Y si lo odia? Si ya no le quiere ver? Esas preguntas causaron un fuerte dolor en su pecho pues no quería escuchar un "te odio" o un "no te quiero" mucho menos un "vete" de parte de ella.

Tenía miedo, miedo de volver a perderla, de ya no tener más oportunidad con ella, de...ya no verla más.

Metió su mano en su bolsillo y de ahí saco una cajita, sonrió tristemente pues esa cajita le hacía recordar el ultimo día que la vio, ese día que la vio partir por la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, esos ojos a los cuales se había prometido jamás hacerlos llorar y fallo.

Quién diría que una simple cajita pudo hacer tanto escándalo...y peor aún, hacer miserable su vida por los últimos 5 años...

**-Flash Back-**

_**-que dices? -Le pregunto su amigo con asombro- te felicito! Ya era hora! -lo golpeo en la espalda.**_

_**-bueno, llevamos cuatro años de relación y bueno...jejeje -sonrió nervioso y sonrojado- pienso hacerlo al terminar la universidad -sonrió.**_

_**-cuanto falta para eso un año? -pregunto mientras comía unas gomitas encontradas "misteriosamente" en su bolsillo.**_

_**-dos años y medio, para entonces tendré 23 -aclaro.**_

_**-oye pero eso es mucho no crees? -se metió tres o cuatro gomitas a la ves en la boca, Kami a penas no se ahoga con tanta charla.**_

_**-no me interesa...-guardo el objeto que tenía en sus manos el cual había sacado para mostrárselo a su amigo- esperare diez años si con eso logro permanecer a su lado, la esperare cuanto ella quiera -sonrió.**_

_**-wow todo un Romero -bromeo con el montón de gomitas en la boca- ya veo por qué ella se ena...cof cof cof cof -de la nada empezó a toser sin para, pero su amigo ya sabía cuál era la razón de todo eso.**_

_**-maldición Renji! Eso te pasa por glotón! Deja de meterte montones de comida que puedes morir algún día! -empezó a suministrarle RCP para poder sacar las gomitas que habían quedado atoradas en su esófago, dificultando le así la opción de respirar.**_

_**-cof...-exclamo el pelirrojo una última ves y el objeto de su agonía salió disparada por los aires hasta tocar el suelo- gracias...amigo -le agradeció jadeando y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.**_

_**-eso es asqueroso -señalo las gomitas las cuales ahora parecían una masa multicolor llena de baba.**_

_**-se ve así pero su sabor es delicioso...-sonrió satisfecho.**_

_**-eres un puerco...-musitó.**_

_**-naaa cállate zanahoria -se arregló la ropa pues había quedado desordenada por tanto ajetreo del RCP.**_

_**-piña maldita -le salió una vena en la sien pero luego se tranquilizó- como sea, volvamos al trabajo, aún tenemos pacientes que atender -lo miro.**_

_**-odio decirlo pero tienes razón Ichigo -el nombrado asintió y cada quien se fue por su camino.**_

_**El peli-naranja camino por unos pasillos hasta que alguien lo llamo por detrás.**_

_**-ohayo Ichigo! -saludo efusiva mente la joven.**_

_**-ah, eres tu Senna -no tenía ánimos al verla, bueno para que mentir, jamás estaba de ánimos al verla, por qué se preguntaran? Pues simple, esa chica que de pelo violeta, a intentado estar con el puesto que ella está enamorada de él, e Ichigo ya está cansado de la terquedad de esa chica y de que "no aceptara un no por respuesta" bah! No mi trasero! Y peor aún, era su compañera de clases en la fraternidad y como si el destino le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, tenía el mismo empleo, en el mismo lugar donde trabaja.**_

_**-entonces salimos a cenar? -pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.**_

_**-claro que no, ya tengo planes para esta noche -sonrió al pensar en lo que tenía planeado, sin dudas ese sería el mejor día de si vida.**_

_**-con ella? -pregunto con cierto fastidio.**_

_**-claro que sí, mi agenda siempre está libre para ella -sonrió embobado, si, era el típico adolescente enamorado.**_

_**-pero...Ichigo...yo...te quiero -dijo en un tono triste.**_

_**-Senna por favor, hoy no -musitó cansado, dio media vuelta con intenciones de irse pero la peli-violeta le dijo.**_

_**-pero yo te amo! -grito a sus espaldas.**_

_**-Senna por favor entiende! Jamás te veré de esa manera! -insistió el chico- además -agrego-después de este día...ya no podrás hacer nada para cambiarlo -se sinceró.**_

_**-a que te refieres? -pregunto temerosa. Él suspiro.**_

_**-le pediré matrimonio -maldición no podía dejar de sonreír al mencionar esas palabras.**_

_**Senna sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre ella.**_

_**-así que por favor deja de molestarme -y sin más Ichigo desapareció de su vista.**_

_**Oh pero eso no iba a quedar así...si Ichigo no era de ella, no sera de nadie más...**_

**-Mientras que en otro lado-**

_**-lo dices en serio? -ella asintió- waaa eso es genial! Ya se lo dijiste a Ichigo? -pregunto curiosa.**_

_**-ese es el problema, el trabajo es fuera de la ciudad...y no sé cómo se lo tomara el -sonrió al recordar a esa fresa idiota.**_

_**-bueno tú sabrás que es mejor -le sonrió maternal mente- oye Rukia adivina que.**_

_**-qué? -pregunto curiosa.**_

_**-al fin abrí mi propia tienda de ropa! -Salto de la emoción- lo malo que también es fuera de la ciudad pero, vale la pena!**_

_**-en serio?! -estaba sorprendida- pues me alegro por ti! **_

_**-que emoción! -exclamo Rangiku con entusiasmo para luego calmarse. Justo en ese momento el celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar.**_

_**-Ichigo que pasa? -Pregunto al teléfono- cenar? En un restaurante? -sonrió, le gustaba la idea- dime a que se debe la ocasión? -Bromeo- una sorpresa? Oye sabes que no me gusta que me dejen con el misterio -hizo un puchero- me gustara? Interesante...-al otro lado se podía escuchar claramente como Ichigo reía por la actitud de la pelinegra- está bien, te veo en el apartamento -de un momento a otro la cara de Rukia se puso roja como un tomate- d-deja de decir tanta c-cursilería, tonto -le regaño- lo prometes? -se mordió el labio sin dejar a un lado el sonrojo- b-baka...-se sonrojo más - no diré algo tan cursi -hizo un puchero, luego suspiro- yo también te amo - y sin más la llamada termino.**_

_**-uhhhhhh! Que tierno! -bromeo Matsumoto.**_

_**-si lo que digas -comento nerviosa, luego miro el reloj- me tengo que ir -le dijo a su amiga.**_

_**-claro, Julieta no puede hacer esperar a Romeo verdad? Divierte te, el par de tortolos ideal -bromeo.**_

_**-ja, ja, que chistosa -entre cerro los ojos mirando a su amiga- como sea te veo luego - sin más se fue del apartamento, bajo las escaleras y pidió un taxi una vez hubo salido de aquel edificio.**_

_**Por suerte no había tráfico y de pura suerte no se topó con ningún semáforo en rojo, lo que facilito su llegada al apartamento que compartía con el idiota.**_

_**Pago lo que el taxímetro marcaba y con paso lento entro al edificio, por alguna extraña razón sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por todo el cuerpo al entrar al lugar, no sabía por qué pero algo dentro de ella se sentía...insegura? Tenía que estar de broma.**_

_**Subió la escaleras y hasta llegar a cierto punto, sintió que un nudo se le formaba en el estómago, algo dentro de sí le decía que algo iba a suceder y no era nada bueno. Sin tomarle importancia y darle más vueltas al asunto, siguió su camino por las escaleras. Llego hasta la puerta de su apartamento y como si nada pasara abrió la puerta dejando ver la peor de las escenas.**_

_**Se sintió dolida, traicionada, una ola de emociones se apoderó de ella, se sentía vulnerable, si esto era una pesadilla, definitivamente era horrible.**_

_**-Rukia...espera no es lo que parece -dijo con tono de preocupación el chico.**_

_**- a, sí? -pregunto sarcástica mientras que unas lágrimas traicioneras se asomaran por su rostro- eres un idiota - y sin más salió corriendo del lugar.**_

_**Que estúpida había sido en creerle a ese pelos de zanahoria todas sus palabras de amor cuando la verdad todas fueron una completa mentira! Esto era lo que se sentía que le rompieran el corazón? Ahora sabia cuan equivocada estaba con la imagen que tenia de él...vaya mierda. Amor mi trasero! Sin duda alguna aceptaría ese empleo fuera de Karakura...no quería ver más ese tonto.**_

_**Se detuvo en el umbral del edificio pues le hacía falta retomar un poco de aire ya que había optado por bajar las escaleras, y justamente tenía que vivir en el lugar más alto?! Jadeando tomo una gran bocanada de aire y con rabia se secó las lágrimas que aun amenazaban con salir. Ella era una Kuchiki y llorar era para débiles! Pero a pesar de eso...aun dolía y demasiado.**_

_**-Rukia! Espera! -gritaron detrás de ella- Rukia por favor déjame explicarte -puso una mano en su hombro- todo fue un mal entendido...yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti...-Rukia no pudo contener más la rabia y justo cuando este término la frase, le dio una fuerte bofetada causando que Ichigo se tambaleara y cayera de sentón.**_

_**-te odio! Eres un idiota! -le grito mientras que lágrimas de rabia salían de sus ojos- no te quiero ver más...-susurro moviendo su rostro en negación para luego emprender camino y perderse entre las calles de Karakura.**_

**-Unas Horas Antes-**

**POV Ichigo**

_**Pfff al fin había terminado la jornada de trabajo y ya la hora que tanto esperaba felizmente había llegado. Saco su teléfono mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento buscando su auto y marco un número que él conocía tan bien, solo esa llamada hacía falta y su plan estaría completo.**_

_**-hola Rukia -no pudo evitar sonreír- me preguntaba si quieres ir a cenar a un restaurante? -soltó una risita por la pregunta que le hacia la chica- es una sorpresa -rodo los ojos divertido al escucharla quejarse- te gustara, te lo aseguro -Ichigo no pudo evitar reírse por la actitud de la pelinegra, sin duda no lo negaría, le encantaba todas y cada una de sus facetas-bueno, te veo en el apartamento -ella respondió lo mismo- te amo - le dijo de repente- el amor que siento por ti, es tan grande que no te imaginas -supo que con eso la había logrado poner nerviosa y avergonzada, incluso podía jurar que se había sonrojado- pero si es cierto -sonrió- este amor que siento por ti nunca se me acabara -la escucho hacerlo prometer, vaya, esa chica era única- lo prometo Rukia, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado -dio una sonrisa ladeada al escucharla nerviosa- está bien, te veo en el apartamento, te amo, ahora dilo tú -bromeo, y la escucho quejarse- vamos, hazlo por mí -utilizo las palabras mágicas lo cual como siempre dieron resultado, y así la llamada termino.**_

_**Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a su auto, subió, lo encendió y arranco hasta su casa, de lo que no se percató en todo el camino fue que, a cada vuelta, parada u otra acción con el carro, un auto que siempre resultaba ser el mismo terminaba detrás de él, si no se fuera tan despistado como Ichigo Kurosaki, se podía decir que ese auto le venía siguiendo, lo seguía a diestra y siniestra hasta llegar a su apartamento.**_

_**Al bajar Ichigo el conductor del auto misterioso también bajo, lo siguió hasta verlo entrar por la puerta de lo que parecía era donde vivía.**_

_**Se acercó hasta estar frente a frente con el umbral de la puerta, lo medito un rato y luego se decidió, toco la puerta.**_

_**Enseguida un Ichigo sonriente abrió la puerta, pero al ver de quien se trataba la borro inmediatamente cambiándola por un ceño fruncido y una mirada fría, sin ninguna emoción.**_

_**-al ver tu repentino cambio, se nota que esperabas a alguien más -entro sin ser invitada.**_

_**-que haces aquí? No quiero volver a repetírtelo Senna, tu y yo jamás tendremos algo -le amenazó.**_

_**-tranquilo, he venido en son de paz -puso las manos en alto.**_

_**-en serio? No te creo -exclamo incrédulo cerrando la puerta.**_

_**-suspiro- solo he venido a disculparme por mi comportamiento -miro al piso.**_

_**-ya veo...-se rasco la barbilla.**_

_**Senna sonrió por dentro, sin dudas su plan iba por buen camino.**_

_**-en serio lo lamento, he sido una tonta...-paso su mano por su brazo.**_

_**-déjalo en el olvido quieres...-Ichigo estaba de espaldas.**_

_**-está bien...-en esos instantes Senna escucho claramente como subían las escaleras, su plan iba mejor que nunca pues para su suerte Ichigo no se había dado cuenta de ello. **_

_**-no quiero sonar grosero, pero será mejor que te vayas...-comento mientras volteaba lentamente a verle- mañana habla...-no termino la frase ya que de improviso Senna se le había tirado encima plantándole un beso.**_

_**Justo es ese momento escucho como la puerta se habría, aparto a Senna para ver quien estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta y rogar a Kami que no fuera quien esperaba, pero...vaya que al destino le gustaba jugar sucio.**_

_**Había logrado apartar completamente a Senna de él, pero para su des fortunio, fue demasiado tarde.**_

_**-Rukia...espera no es lo que parece -dijo con tono de preocupación el chico.**_

_**- a, si? -pregunto sarcástica mientras que unas lágrimas traicioneras se asomaran por su rostro- eres un idiota - y sin más salió corriendo del lugar.**_

_**Se sintió como la peor basura de todo el mundo, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió tras ella, no quería perderla, no en ese día que era tan especial para él, bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad y al estar cerca de la puerta la divisa parada en la entrada.**_

_**-Rukia! Espera! -grito detrás de ella- Rukia por favor déjame explicarte -puso una mano en su hombro- todo fue un mal entendido...yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti...-se sinceró pero al parecer Rukia no pudo contener más la rabia y justo cuando este término la frase, le dio una fuerte bofetada causando que Ichigo se tambaleara y cayera de sentón.**_

_**-te odio! Eres un idiota! -le grito mientras que lágrimas de rabia salían de sus ojos- no te quiero ver más...-susurro moviendo su rostro en negación para luego emprender camino y perderse entre las calles de Karakura. **_

_**La hubiera seguido si no se hubiera quedado helado por las palabras de la chica.**_

_**Cualquiera diría que no era la gran cosa puesto que lo llamaba idiota a cada momento del día, pero esto era distinto, aquellas palabras iban dirigidas con cariño, vergüenza, en broma, fastidio, enojo, o por decirlo, pero jamás como en esa ocasión, esa vez esas palabras iban dirigido con odio, un sentimiento que jamás espero de ella. Poso su mano en su mejilla mientras que fruncía el ceño haciendo una mueca de dolor, pero no por la bofetada, aunque debía admitir que sus golpes si eran fuertes, su rostro reflejaba el dolor que sentía en su pecho, unos mechones de su cabello caían hacia el frente, no dejando ver así la mirada del chico.**_

_**-Ichigo! -grito alguien detrás de él, genial no tenía ánimos de tratar con ella, así que se levantó, sacudió su ropa, y se encaminó hasta su apartamento- oye Ichigo te encuentras bien? -la ignoraba pero la rabia se apoderaba cada vez de él, y encima se atrevía a preguntarle eso! Simplemente no habría la boca mordiéndose la lengua ya que como todo caballero no quería decirle nada grosero.**_

_**Llego a la entrada de su vivienda y ahí ya no pudo contenerse a los comentarios de Senna.**_

_**-vamos Ichigo, supéralo -no le dio importancia.**_

_**-supéralo dices? -su voz sonaba más fría que nunca- y lo dice la que no supero el hecho de que no la viera con otros ojos -dijo sarcástico mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría- tú no eres quien para hablarme de esa manera, ahora vete si no quieres que te eche yo mismo.**_

_**-pero Ichigo yo te...-y antes de que dijera más el peli-naranja le cerró la puerta en la cara, desahogando un poco su frustración y enojo.**_

_**No le quedaban más fuerzas y a paso lento se encaminó hasta su dormitorio.**_

_**Aun se podía sentir el olor a jazmín de Rukia en las almohadas, sin más las abrazo como si no hubiese un mañana, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, los sentía pesados, puesto que al ser víctima de tantas emociones en un solo día, lo habían dejado exhausto.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente, medio dormido escucho unos ruidos, no podía ver mucho puesto que sus ojos estaban entre cerrados, pero podía haber jurado que había visto a Rukia, no lo podía confirmar ya que había vuelto a caer en su sueño profundo, no sin antes pronunciar el nombre de la chica. **_

_**Más tarde cerca del mediodía, pudo levantarse completamente, se estiro mientras tocaba con una mano su sien. Maldición, de nuevo la jaqueca -se decía mentalmente- luego como si de un flash se tratase el recuerdo de la mañana de haber visto a Rukia le vino a la mente.**_

_**Rápidamente se levantó buscando por el apartamento alguna señal que le indicara que Rukia había vuelto o se encontraba ahí. Pero lo único que encontró, fue todo lo contrario. **_

_**Miro alrededor de la habitación y pudo ver algunos cajones abiertos, temeroso se acercó para confirmar sus dudas, rápidamente abrió el perchero...nada, abrió el armario...nada, abrió su guarda ropa...de nuevo...nada, paso sus manos por su cabello no pudiendo creerlo.**_

_**No había nada perteneciente a Rukia en el lugar...acaso ella...se fue? No, no, no podía ser verdad, se negaba a aceptar esa posibilidad. Tomo su celular y marco su número pero nadie contesto.**_

_**Luego de un rato pudo confirmar que Rukia había cambiado su número, maldición, se había marchado y lo peor del caso era que no sabía a donde. Resignado dejo caer su celular al piso mientras que con ambas manos se cubría el rostro.**_

_**Y pensar que ese día iba ser el mejor de su vida, resulto ser el peor...**_

**-Fin Del Flash Back- **

Apretó un poco la pequeña caja que aún se encontraba en sus manos, y sin más la devolvió a su lugar seguro, su bolsillo.

Luego de un rato pudo divisar a Rukia entre la gente, tenía el cabello un poco más corto a como la recordaba, pero eso no le quitaba su belleza, sonrió embobado al volverla a ver, no había cambiado en nada. Ella de improviso lo volteo a ver, miradas violetas y ámbar chocaron, pero Rukia rápidamente desvió la mirada. La pelinegra comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado del lugar.

-oh, no escaparás esta vez...-susurro burlón el peli-naranja mientras seguía todos y cada uno de los pasos de la Kuchiki.

-xYx-

Maldición! Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto verdad?! Justo cuando sintió esa mirada tan intensa que reconocería en cualquier lado ya que era la única que la ponía con los nervios a flor de piel, supo que Kurosaki Ichigo la andaba siguiendo.

Camino tratando de perderlo pero por más que lo intento no podía sacárselo de encima, cabreada giro por una esquina pero...tenía que estar de coña! Era un callejón sin salida! Vaya mierda! Se giró para ir por otro camino, pero cuál fue su sorpresa? El pelos de zanahoria alias fresa la tenía arrinconada, no había salida, maldición ahora qué?

-Rukia tenemos que hablar -dijo acercándose a ella.

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo! Vete! -vaya primer strike.

-no me iré hasta haber hablado contigo -ya estaba a pocos centímetros de ella.

-no tienes asuntos conmigo -trato de alejarlo pero él la sujeto de las manos viéndola al rostro.

-por favor Rukia, escúchame -le suplico con la mirada.

Ichigo supo que aceptaba escucharlo ya que había dejado de forcejear.

-primero que nada tienes que saber que yo nunca te deje de amar -poso una mano en la cabeza de la pelinegra.

-Ichigo por favor...-le suplicaba pues a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, la herida seguía abierta, y el solo hecho de tenerlo ahí frente a ella, la lastimaba.

-no Rukia, todo este tiempo no me he olvidado de ti -poso su mano en su mejilla- he cumplido mi promesa -soltó la mano con que sostenía el brazo de ella y la puso en su pecho- este amor prevalece cerca de ti -sonrió tiernamente.

-Ichigo...-una lágrima que amenazaba con salir la cual se asomó por el rostro de la morena.

-shhh -limpio con un pulgar la lágrima- no digas nada - la abrazo- ese día no fue lo que tu creías, no había nada entre Senna y yo, ella me beso de improvisto justo cuando entraste por la puerta, estabas tan dolida que no me dejaste explicarte ni tampoco decirte la razón por la que te quería llevar a cenar ese día...-la apretó más hacia el- te fuiste a la mañana siguiente y sin que lo supieras mi mundo se desmoronó, por dios en que estabas pensando? -aspiro de nuevo esa fragancia a jazmín que tanto extrañaba.

-n-no te creo...te odio -vaya segundo strike, la chica intento apartarlo de ella pero sus intentos fueron inútiles ya que él era más fuerte que ella.

-tanto me odias como para no perdonarme? Darme una segunda oportunidad? -de repente la conversación que tuvo con Rangiku le vino a la mente, pero no! No se dejaría engañar de nuevo! No quería que la volvieran a lastimar.

-exacto...déjame...n-no te quiero -bah! Tercer strike.

Ichigo se separó de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-dime a los ojos que no me quieres...-la miro tristemente a esos ojos violetas- y...lo entenderé -sonrió triste.

-no...yo...eh...-a quien quería engañar! Lo seguía amando con cada poro de su piel! Pero...que lograra con eso? Felicidad? De repente un recuerdo se le vino a la memoria, pero no era cualquier recuerdo, era lo que le había querido decir su amiga.

_**"Arriésgate si algo te hace feliz"**_

Debía hacerlo? Diablos! Rangiku tenía razón, Ichigo aun la quería, lo había visto en esa mirada, tenía que hacer algo, era ahora o nunca.

Con decisión lo miro a los ojos.

-no te quiero -fue la respuesta de la pelinegra.

Ichigo con un dolor en el pecho y semblante triste asintió mientras se alejaba de ella con intenciones de irse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Rukia lo retuvo del brazo.

-tonto -sonrió- no te quiero...-levanto la mirada- te amo...-le sonrió un poco sonrojada pues ella no era para las cursilerías.

Ichigo la miro sorprendido para luego sonreír ampliamente y estrecharla en sus brazos, ahora su vida volvía a tener sentido.

Se separó lentamente de ella para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios.

-no sabes cuánto he esperado oír esas palabras.

-en serio fresita?-bromeo.

-claro que si enana -sonrió.

-y dime, cuál era la razón por la que me querías llevar a cenar ese día? -pregunto con curiosidad.

- ah...bueno...-se sonrojo mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba una cajita- para esto -se inclinó mientras tomaba sus manos- Kuchiki Rukia, te casarías conmigo? -abrió la cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo.

Rukia se llevó las manos a la boca asombrada, era eso lo que sucedería ese día? Y ella que había dudado de él.

-si...-logro decir.

Luego de que Ichigo le colocara el anillo la volvió a estrechar en sus brazos.

-sabes cómo podemos celebrarlo? -preguntó seductoramente.

-cómo? -sonrió divertida mientras entre cerraba los ojos.

-pasando una noche justos -sonrió- como en los viejos tiempos -le susurró al oído.

-además de cursi, pervertido -lo acuso divertida.

-pero así me quieres verdad?

-claro que si baka -sonrió.

Ichigo sonrió de forma ladeada y la volvió a besar, solo que en esta vez, con un poco más de pasión.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, díganme les gusto?<strong>

**Fue muy rosa?**

**Me pase con el drama?**

**Falto algo?**

**Senna fue lo suficientemente zorra para su gusto? O falto más?**

**Soy tan mala que debería dejar esto y ponerme a vender paletas en los buses?**

**Cuantos años crees que tengo?**

**Responderás todas las preguntas? **

**XD**

**Aunque no me molestaría hahaha.**

**Bueno ya dejando mis locuras me despido x3.**

**Nos leemos luego .3.)9**


End file.
